Alone
by TKuta31
Summary: Aku, ya aku inilah aku dan hanya aku tak ada orang lain aku tak butuh orang lain selain diriku, itulah prinsipku dalam bergaul.
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto itulah namaku di absen sekola sedangkan nama asliku Namikaze Naruto begitulah mereka memanggilku itupun jika mereka mengenalku sejak lama atau bagian dari keluarga besarku, sedangkan jika mereka tak terlibat dalam dua hal itu berarti mereka akan memanggilku si idiot dengan kacamata bundar

Aku selalu berjalan sendiri ditengah kerumunan orang dengan menundukan kepala tanpa memperdulikan sekitarku, itulah yang selalu aku lakukan karna aku selalu sendiri dan tak pernak mempunyai kelompok yang orang orang sering sebut dengan kata persahabatan jika diluar lingkungan keluargaku.

Dalam kamus ku persahabatan adalah sebuah bentuk penghiatan dalam kata sederhana dan mempunyai arti brsama sama atau selalu melakukan segala hal bersama tetapi hanya ingin dilindungi dalam kelompok atau ingin menguntungkan diri sendiri.

Disaat mereka menganggapku menyedihkan mereka tak sadar disaat itu mereka sendiri hanya dibuat sebagai perisai baja.

Tidakkah itu konyol?

Apa mereka tak sadar itu?

Siapa yang lebih kesepian mereka atau aku?

Apa aku semenyedihkan itu?

Tidakah mereka tau mereka lebih menyedihkan?


	2. Chapter 2

Alone

Chapter 1

Normal PoV

Sebuah rumah dengan gaya khas eropa modern terlihat sangat damai sampai sampai dapat didengar suara dengkuran tidur entah darimana itu, jika di telusuri ternyata dari sebuah kamar dengan cat pintu coklat tua dan dengan nama "Naruto".

Terlihat seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut tergerai panjang berwarna merah tengah berdiri di depan pintu tersebut sambil mengetuk beberapa kali dan menunggu jawaban dari si pemilik kamar itu, dia menunggu menunggu menunggu dan menunggu hingga kesabarannya habis karna dia telah menunggu lebih dari 15 menit lamanya, dia mulai membuka suara dengan raut muka yang mulai terlihat sedikit menyeramkan.

Tok tok tok Naruto apa kau sudah bngun? (. . . . . . . )

Terlihat tak ada jawaban dari dalam akhirnya wanita itu mulai masuk kekamar dan yang dia dapati adalah sang putra tersayang masih tertidur lelap dalam selimut bergambar rubah, melihat itu dia langsung berjalan mendekat dan berbisik lembut dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

"Namikaze Naruto san kapan anda ingin bangun?"

"Hmmmzzzz lima menit lagi Kaa san" jawab Naruto lembut.

"jika dalam hitungan ketiga kau tak bangun kaa san akan menyuruh para maid membuang semua ramen yang kau sembunyikan itu"

Naruto yang awalnya sedang bermimpi indah langsung bangun dan mengecup kening kaasannya dan mengucapkan salam pagi dengan senyum yang hanya di berikannya pada keluarganya itu.

"ohayou kaasan aishiteru heheheh"

"ohayou mo naru chan, oia kaasan hampir lupa oniisanmu semalam telah sampai dari suna jadi ceptlah mandi dan turun kebawa"

"hounto ni kaasan? Yokatta ne" jawabnya dan segera berlari kearah kamar mandi.

Wanita itupun segera turun kebawa dengan senyum yang mengembang seakan berkata "aku senang dia selalu ceria walau itu hanya pada keluarga ini"

Naruto yang berada dalam kamar mandi hanya menatap cermin dan berkata dalam hatinya "aku berharap hari itu tidak akan pernah ada lagi"

"aku yakin hari itu tidak akan datang lagu naru"

Terdengar suara dari dalam kamar tidur Naruto terlihat raut wajah Naruto berubah dan dia mulai keluar dari kamar mandi wajah yang awalnya dia terlihat sedikit murung dan sedih tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ceria kembali, dia berlari kearah seorang yang tengah duduk tepat di pinggiran tempat tidurnya itu.

"hwaaaa Kyuu Nii" teriak naruto dengan nada gembira

"ohayou Naru" balas Kyubi dengan mengelus lembut rambut cerah Naruto

"hiks aku merindukanmu Nii hiks aku aku aku kesepian Nii"keluh Naruto pada Kyubi

Kyubi yang melihat keadaan Naruto mulai merasa bersalah karna meninggalkannya walau saat dia meninggalkan Naruto keadaannya sudah sedikit membaik

"gomen ne Naru, tapi tenang saja sekarang Nii akan selalu ada buatmu" kata Kyubi lembut dengan masih mengelus rambut naruto

"sekarang cepatlah kau mandi dan turun kebawa" lanjut Kyubi dengan membawa Naruto kedepan pintu kamar mandi dan keluar dari kamar.

Terlihat Naruto kembali kedalam kamar mandi dan mulai menjalankan ritual paginya itu. Sedangkan Kyubi yang berjalan menuruni tangga hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah penyesalan saat mengingat kembali bagaimna menderitanya Naruto saat "itu" dan merasa bersala karna menurutnya semua yang terjadi pada Naruto adalah kesalahannya.

"aku sudah cukup kuat untuk melindunginya sekarang " kata Kyubi dalam hati dengan menggenggam erat pergelangan tanggannya dan melihat tanggannya dengan tatapan tajam.

Semuanya tampak menikmati makan pagi mereka dengan tenang dan diselingi dengan canda tawa kecil. Meja makan itu terasa semakin hidup saat Naruto yang lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa bukan tertawa atau tersenyum wajib seperti biasa dia lakukan tapi sesuatu yang lebih hidup dalam dirinya dan itu membuat Kushina Minato dan Kyubi merasa terharu jika membayangkan dan membandingkan dengan keadaan Naruto setahun yang lalu.

Biasnya Naruto di antr oleh supir keluarga tapi karna Kyubi sudah kembali dari Suna maka dia pergi kesekolah semobil dengan Kyubi tapi tiba tiba saja dia meminta turun saat jarak 300 meter dekat sekolah.

"Kyuu Nii aku disini saja biar aku jalan saja mulai dari sini ke sekolah" kata Naruto sebelum turun dari mobil Kyubi.

"tapi ini belum sampai Naru dan dari tadi aku terganggu dengan penampilanmu" balas Kyubi dengan kening berkerut

"ahhh aku pikir kaasan sudah memberitahu padamu Kyuu Nii hmm kalau begitu aku akan memberitahukan padamau dia atap jam istirahat pertama" jawab Naruto dengan senyum kecil

"oia dan satu lagi saat disekolah Kyu Nii harus memanggiku Uzumaki Naruto bukan Namikaze Naruto"lanjut Naruto dan turun dari mobil kyubi dan berjalan pelan dengan tertunduk.

Kyubi yang melihat itu Cuma menatap Naruto dengan pandangan penuh tanya tapi tetap membiarkan Naruto turun dari mobil itu sedangkan dia mengikuti Naruto dengan mobil.

KYUBII POV

Aku memarkirkan mobilku dan keluar tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku daru Naruto, aku msih merasa aneh dengan perubahan yang terjadi pada Naruto walau aku tau penyebabnya apa, aku sebenarnya ingin terus mengikuti naruto sampai dia memasuki kelas namun aku harus terlebih dahulu keruang kepala sekolah dan itu sungguh menyebalkan.

"to tok tok" aku mengetuk pintu pelan tapi aku yakin masih bisa didengar.

"masuk" suara dari dalam ruangan

Aku mulai memasuki ruangan itu dan aku tentu mengenal siapa yang duduk di depan meja itu dengan title kepala sekolah itu, dia Senju Tsunade wanita obaa sanku yang tetap cantik walau umurnya sudah memasuki umur lima puluh tahun.

"Namikaze Kyubii" kata Tsunade

Dia memanggil namaku tapi aku bingung tujian dari dia memanggil namaku aku hanya menjawab seadaanya saja

"hmm" jawabku

"kapan kau datang anak nakal " tanyanya dengan nada lebih bersahabat tapi raut muka yang berkebalin.

"aku semalam baru sampai obaasan" jawabku dan mendudukan diri di sofa terdekat

"dimana kelas yang aku tempati?" tanyaku dengan menatapnya datar

"Asuma silakan masuk" kata Tsunade memanggil. Aku melihata ada seseorang yang masuk dan aku dapat menebak dia yang akan menjadi walikelasku.

"ini Asuma Sarutobi dia wali kelas 12.1, walikelasmu dan guru biologi, aku tau kau jenis jadi aku memasukanmu di kelas unggulan" lanjut Tsunade dan memberi isyarat pada asuma unuk segera kekelas, aku yang melihat itu hanya membungkuk sedikit pada Tsunade dan mengikuti Asuma sensei.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 2

NORMAL POV

"Namikaze Kyubii yoroshiku onegaisimasu" kata Kyubi dengan nada datar

"Kyubi kau duduk di samping pain, pain tolong angkat tanganmu" kata Asuma sensei

Semua mata tampak memandangnya namun Kyubi berjalan tanpa memperdulikan semua itu dia mendekati pria yang bernama pain dan mendudukan dirinya disamping pria itu tanpa berkata apapun. Semua orang masih memandangnya baik pria maupun wanita sampai suara Asuma sensei membuat semua menjadi normal lagi

"kita mulai pelajarannya" kata Asuma sensei

Semua murid mulai mengalihkan pandangan dari Kyubi kearah Asuma sensei lagi tapi berbeda untuk pria yang bernama Pain yang duduk disamping Kyubi yang masih menatap Kyubi tapi tak dihiraukan Kyubi walau dia tau dia hanya mengabaikan Pain dan melihat kearah luar jendela dan terus memikirkan naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto dia telah masuk dalam kelasnya sendiri 10.3 karna dia tak begitu pintar seperti kyubi, dia duduk di kursi belakang deretan pojok disamping jendela dengan seorang lelaki yang bernama Aburame Shino yang sangat pendiam dan itu yang membuat naruto lebih nyaman menurutnya karna tak perlu dia bersosialisasi. Dia memperbaiki kacamatanya yang menutupi mata birunya, dia terus memperhatikan Yamato sensei yang sedang menerangkan walaupun dia tetap tak mengerti. Tak sadar jam pelajaran sudah selesai dan Naruto berjalan berniat keluar dari kelas itu tapi saat dia berjalan seseorang dengan sengaja menjulurkan kakinya dan membuat Naruto tersandung dan terjatuh didepan umum dan tentu semua orang menertawainya, saat Naruto mengangkat wajahnya ternyata orang itu Haruno Sakura

"Hei idiot kau membuat sepatuku Kotor kau tau" Kata Sakura

"Sakura bukankah kau berlebihan" Bisik Ino pada Sakura

"Itu bukan urusanmu Ino dia yang berjalan tak menggunakan matanya bukan dan satu lagi" kata Sakura dengan memandang Naruto dengan pandangan merendahkan

"Orang sepertimu jangan pernah mencari kesempatan untuk mendekati Sasuke kun" Kata sasuke lagi dengan berbisik di telinga Naruto

NARUTO POV

Dia berbisik tepat di telingahku untuk tak mendekati Uchiha Sasuke, ya siapa yang kenal Uchiha Sasuke? Laki laki yang sempurnah bagi mereka tapi aku tak begitu tertarik dengannya tapi aku menjadi bahan pembullyan hanya karna sebuah kesalah pahaman yang menurutku sangat koyol jika mereka mempercayai itu

Flashback on

Aku ingin keatap karna Cuma itu tempat yang bisa membuatku tenang saat berada disekolah dan aku sangat bersyukur karna saat aku mulai masuk dalam sekolah ini sampai sekarang aku hanya di anggap orang bodoh dan jadul tapi aku sangat tak berniat untuk terlalu memikirkannya karna jika aku membuka identisaku yang asli pasti akan terjadi lagi seperti sebelumnya.

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan saat berjalan di lorong aku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang dan membuatku terhempas kebelakang

"Ukhhhh itaii" Kataku saat aku terjatuh

"Dobe apa matamu sudah buta?" Katanya dengan penuh intimidi

" aku sungguh tak sengaja menabrakmu" Kataku memminta maaf dengan sedikit membungkuk

"Aku harap dia takakan memperpanjang permasalahan ini" Kataku dalam hati

"Hm" Lanjudnya

Aku ingin pergi saat itu juga tapi sepertinya kesialanku belum brakhir, tiba tiba saja ada segeromboln siswi datang dan yang didepan tentu aku mengenalnya dia siswi paling populer di antara kami anak kelas 10 Haruno Sakura

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke kun bodoh?" katanya dengan nada tinggi padaku

Aku yang tak mengerti maksudnya hanya berdiri diam sedangkan dia yang tak mendapat jawban dariku berjalan dengan angkuhnya melewatiku dan berdiri disamping pria yang kutabrak dan menggandeng tangan pria itu

"Sasuke kun apa kau baik baik saja? Apa si bodoh ini menyusahkanmu?

Aku baru sadar jika orang yang kutabrak adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan itu sangat membebaniku, dari sekian banyak murid KHS kenapa harus dia yang kutabrak?

"Hontou ni gomennasai" Kataku dengan membungkuk lagi

"Hm" Jawab Sasuke dan pergi begitu saja

"Jangan harap kau bisa menggodanya dengan berpura pura menabraknya" Kata Sakura dan kembali mengikuti Sasuke dn diikuti dengan siswi yang lain yang tentu saja menatapku tajam

Dan muli dari situ aku menjadi bulan bulanan Sakura dan teman temannya.

Flasback off

Aku sedang berdiri di tepi pembatas atap menunggu Kyuu Nii dengan tenang aku sudah melepas kacamataku dan melonggarkan sedikit ikatan dasiku yang membuat mataku dan kulit leher bawahku sedikit mendengar suara pintu atap berbunyi dan seseorang mendekat kearahku, ku berbalik berniat untuk segerah memeluknya karna aku yakin orang itu adalah Kyuu Nii, tapi saat aku berbalik ternyata yang aku lihat bukan Kyunii tetapi orang yang membuatku menjadi bulan bulanan di kelas Uchiha Sasuke

Aku berniat memakai kembali kaca mataku dan pergi tapi tanganku ditahan olehnya dan membuat dia menatap mataku

"Ehhhh nani?" Tanyaku bingung

"Hmm" Jawab Sasuke

"Aku bertanya padamu setidaknya jawablah jika tidak tolog lepaskan tanganmu karna aku ingin pergi" Kataku dengan tegas sambil menatapnya.

"Menurutmu apa aku akan melepaskan tanganmu? Jawab Sasuke lagi dengan menatapku.

Normal POV

Naruto yang tampaknya mulai kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang aneh sedikit menarik tangannya dengan kencang tapi tetap saja tak membuahkan hasil malah Sasuke tetap memegang tangan Naruto dengan semakin erat dan memembuat Naruto sedikit meringis kesakitan karna tangannya sedikit lecet

"Ugghhh ittai" Kata Naruto pelan

Sasuke yang mendengar itu sedikit melonggarkan tangannya dengan tetap menatap pada mata Naruto tapi entah kenapa Naruto sedikit menunduk, Sasuke yang sepertinya tak menyukai itu langsung saja melepas tangan Naruto dan beralih pada memeluk pinggang Naruto dan mengangkat dagunya dengan jari pada tangan yang lain.

" yang kau lakukan Temeeee" Kata Naruto yang kaget dan bingung

"Hm" Jawab Sasuke ambigu

"Lepaskan aku baka Teme jika tidak aku akan membuatmu menyesal" Kata Naruto lagi dengan sedikit memberontak pada pelukan Sasuke

"Hmmm, tentu banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh keluargamu benarkan Uzumaki ah tidak lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto " Jawab Sasuke dengan pandangan angkuhnya.

" kau tau Marga asliku" Tanya Naruto dengan nada kaget dan mulai berhenti memberontak"

Sasuke yang tak menjawab hanya memberi isyarat dengan senyum tipisnya yang bisa dibilang lebih mirip smrik mengerikan bagi Naruto. Naruto terus menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan takut.

"Jangan jangan.." Kata Naruto dengan pelan

"Jangan jangan dia juga mengetahui kejadian itu, kumohon Kyuu Nii tolong slamatkan aku sekarang" Lanjut naruto dalam Hati

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

Normal POV

Entah sudah berapa lama Sasuke memegang tangan Naruto dan menatapnya, Sasuke seperi terhipnotis dengan mata biru cerah Naruto yang secerah langit, waktu berjalan sangat singkat bagi sasuke karna bel tanda masuk sudah berbunyi dan tentu Sasuke dan Naruto harus masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing.

"Oii sampai kapan kau akan memegang tanganku Uchiha-San aku harus masuk kelas sekarang" Kata naruto tegas

"Hn baiklah Namikaze-San" dengan itu Sasukepun melepas tangan Naruto dan pergi dari atap

"Orang yang menarik, hm Namikaze sepertinya aku tertarik padanya" Lanjud Sasuke setelah turun dari atap

Sedang Naruto hanya bisa memandangnya heran kearah Sasuke yang sudah hilang dengan merapikan seragamnya dan tentu memakai kacamata tebalnya dan tak lupa menyumpai Kyubii karna tak datang sesuai janjiannya

"Dasar Kyubii-Nii awas saja nanti akan kubalas dia, karna dia aku menjadi bulan-bulanan Uchiha tapi dari mana dia tau kalau aku seorang Namikaze?

"Sepertinya aku harus menyuruhnya untuk tak membuka rahasiaku tapi bagaimana? Mana mungkin aku mengancamnya" Kata Naruto yang melangkah dengan cepat kearah kelasnya

"Hahhh Sudahlah mugkin setelah bell pulang aku akan menemuainya" Kata Naruto dan mengakhiri acara berpikir tentang Sasuke dan melangkah dengan pelan kedalam kelasnya dan menduduki dirinya di tempat duduknya

Bunyi bell tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah usai, Naruto dengan cepat berlari keara kelas 10.1 untuk menunggu Sasuke, dia sepertinya sudah bertekat untuk meminta Sasuke untuk menutup mulut tapi sepertinya dia terlambatkarna sudah hampir semua siswa kelas sudah kelas dan dia tak mendapati Sasuke diantara mereka, akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk pergi dan menemui Kyubii.

Saat naruto sampai diparkiran dia masih melihat mobil Kyubii terparkir rapi disana tapi tidak dengan mobil Sasuke.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pulang, hahhhh Sudahlah pasti besok bisa" Katanya dan berjalan terus kearah dimana Kyubii menurunkannya tadi pagi dan menunggu disana.

Kyubi POV

Entah sudah berapa jam aku berada di dalam UKS ini dan baru terbangun sekarang saat bunyi bell tanda berakhirnya jam sekolah

"Hhhh aku melupakan janjiku dengan Naruto ya"

"Hum semoga dia tak marah"

Aku merapikan bajuku dan berniat untuk pegi dari UKS dan pulang tapi entah kenapa aku mendengar seseorang yang sedang mendengkur seperti tidur dan tentu setauku dalam UKS ini cuma aku sendiri tapi tak mungkin ada hantu disini dan aku tak percaya yang namanya hantu menurutku Cuma orang bodoh yang menganggap hantu itu ada.

"Oiii Namikase membolos di hari pertama?" Kata seseorang keluar dari balik kain pembatas

Aku sebenarnya terkejut tapi aku tentu bisa menutupi itu dengan sempurnah,.

"Hum" Jawabku acuh dan berniat pergi

"Oi rubah kau mau pulang?" Tanyanya dengan memegang pergelangan tanganku sedikit erat

"Maaf tuan saya harus pergi jadi bisakah anda melepaskan tangan anda dari tangan saya?" Kataku berusaha sopan tapi sepertinya dia tak mendengarkanku

"Hm" Jawabnya ambigu

Awalnya akau masih bias menahan emosiku tapi entah kenapa dia seperti tak berniat melepasku dan jangan lupa dia udah memanggilku dengan nama hewan kesukaan Naruto

"Oiiii kriput lepas tanganmu dariku" Kataku dengan dingin dan beerusaha melepas tangannya dariku

"Namaku Uchiha Itachi" Katanya tiba-tiba dan melepas tanganku

"Namikaze kyubii" Kataku dan melangkah pergi

Aku mula keluar dari UKS dengan memegang pergelangan tanganku yang sepertinya sedikit memerah dan yang paling menyebalkan dia engikutiku dari belakang entah apa maunya. Aku memasuki kelas dan mengambil ytasku dan berniat pergi tapi aku sedikit meliriknya ternyata dia juga sekelas denganku dan duduk dibelakangku.

Normal POV

Kyubii mulai memasuki mobil sport kesayangannya tapi tiba-tiba dia meraasakan perasaan yang lebih buruk dari saat akan dibunuh seperti apel kesayangannya akan dibakar hangus oleh seseorang.

"Umhhh, aku berharap Naruto masih menungguku disana" Kata kyubii dengan mulai menginjak gasnya dengan tinggi

Perjalanan dari sekolah ke tempat Naruto bisa dibilang Kyubii habiskan dengan kurang dari waktu semenit dan seperti sekarang kyubii sudah memarkirkan mobilnyA tepat pada samping tubuh Naruto yang mengeluarkan aura membunuh.

"Naru-Chan masuklah" Kata Kyubii dengan senyum menawan saat menurunkan Kaca mobilnya

"Ahhh Kyuu-Nii bolehkah aku membakar semua pohon apelmu di kediaman Namikaze sekarang?" Kata Naruto dengan membalas senyum yang dengan arti yang berbeda sepert i "Aku akan membakar semua pohon apelmu jika saja kau datang kurang dari semenit"

" ne Narut-Chan hontou ni Gomennasai" Lanjut kyubi yang sudah keluar dai mobilnya dan memegang tangan Naruto

"Ayo masuklah kita pulang" kKata kyubii dengan membukakan Naruto pintu dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam

"Ingat kyuu-Nii kau berhutang dua permintaan maaf" Kata Naruto dan mulai menyamankan diri

Sedangkan disebuah rumah rumah mewah dengan lambang besar kipas, ya keluarga Uchiha, keluarga dengan pengaruh yang sangat besar seperti keluarga Namikaze. Terlihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk dan membaca laporan yang dia dapati dari beberapa orang suruhannya yang diberi tugasnya untuk mencari infomasi tentang seorang lelaki manis yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya selama beberapa menit istirahat sekolah Uzumaki, atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Naruto orang dengan mata yang sangat mengagumkan menurut Sasuke.

"Pindahan dari Sunagakure, mempunyai seorang kakak bernama Kyubii Namikaze dan..."

"Hmm bukankah ini menarik? Memang cukup sulit mendapatkan informasih ini tapi aku adalah Uchiha dan semua keinginanku harus terpenuhi susah atau gampang" Kata Sasuke dengan senyum yang tak bisa diartikan.

Sepertinya bukan hanya seorang saja di dalam kamar itu tapi ada orang lain selain Sasuke yang sedang duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

"Oiiii Aniki bukankah kau juga ingin membacanya?" Tanya seseorang yang dipanggik Aniki atau Uchiha Itachi

"Hm tentu, dan arigatou otouto karna mengingat permintaan mendadakku" Kata itachi yang membaca berks tntang Namikaze Kyubii.

"Sepertinya rubahmu itu akan sulit dijinakan aniki" Kata Sasuke mengejek

"Hmm sepertinya begitu, Namun selama aku bellum mendapatkannya epertinya akan susah untukmu mendapatkan sikuning itu, bukan begitu otouto?" Balas itachi yang mulai bangun dan brjalan kearah pintu eluar kamar Sasukke

"Kau melupakan ini aniki" Kata Sasuke yang melempar sebuah foto kearah Itachi

"Hm? Umhh arigatou otouto" kata itachi saat melihat foto Kyubii ditangannya dan menutup pintu kamar sasuke.

Sasuke yang sudah sendiri dalam kamarnya hanya memandang foto naruto yang ada pojok atas dokumen yang sudah di bacaentah apa yang akan dia rencanakan tapi sepertinya Naruto benar-benar menjadi targetnya

"Kau milikku Namikaze Naruto" Kata Sasuke dengan sebuah Smirk yang bertengger dibibir pinknya

TBC


End file.
